Betrayed Me
by hieilover2005
Summary: OOcness R&R RxM (a bit) RxB


Betrayed Me  
  
HL, Malik, and Marik: Xx –hear Ryou and Bakura fighting again-  
  
Marik: -shuffles cards- Anyone want to play a game of Go Fish? HL: Count me in Malik: me 2 -one hour later the door swings open- Bakura: -- -storms upstairs and slams his bedroom door- HL: XX Malik: -dives for the vase- Ee Marik: XX –holds the other vase- HL: Ee;; well...he's...pissed off eE Malik & Marik: -- no shit Sherlock HL: -- Ryou: -walks in and sits on the couch-... HL: Oo what's wrong? Ryou: ....nothing... HL: -- yes there is...if you say nothing there's something –hears Betrayed Me blaring from Bakura's room- XX Malik: xx oh boy....Ryou what happened? I'm your best friend you can tell me and HL of course she'll find out because she's the one writing this. Ryou: ;-; HL, Malik, and Marik: OO Ryou? Bakura: -comes downstairs and goes into the kitchen to grab a soda- Ryou: -flips Bakura off behind his back- HL: OO Bakura: -- -slams the fridge door- Malik & Marik: XX –take cover under the couch- Bakura: -- -eye twitches and he snarls and goes back upstairs before chucking HL's high heeled shoe at Ryou- Ryou: OW!! Bakura: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?! HL: OO MOVE OVER! Malik & Marik: XX –move over- HL: -dives under the couch- oo Ryou: WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GO!! Bakura: GO TO THE PHARAOH'S HOUSE! I'M SURE HE'LL TREAT YOU BETTER THEN ME! Ryou: HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SHUT UP!! Bakura: -slams his bedroom door again- HL: Xx –whimpers- Malik: -crawls out and helps Marik and HL out- Marik: want me to send him to the shadow realm? Bakura: YOU DO YOU DIE!! Marik: OO HL: Xx Before Bakura kills anyone...I think we should do the disclaimer.. Disclaimer: I do not own Marik, Malik, Ryou, or Bakura and I do not own 'Betrayed Me' by Adema. All I do own is the house and computer sad eh? I watched you change and never knew That you would be like all the rest You were so true, too good to be true I trusted you and fell apart again  
  
Ryou and Bakura had just gotten into another fight after the Malik incident. (A/N: if you don't know what I'm talking about go read 'Is Love Enough') Ryou sat on the couch and wiped his eyes as Bakura watched from the top of the stairs, 'Such a cry baby. I hate him.' he thought to himself but got a glare from his Hikari, "Shove it up your ass! And leave if you want!" Ryou yelled before going into the kitchen and Bakura's eye twitched, "Go with your lover Malik, because you sure as hell don't give a flying shit about me." He yelled from the kitchen and Bakura stormed down and grasped Ryou's neck with his hand and lifted him against the wall, "Shut up Ryou. Why I have you as a weak and pathetic Hikari I will never know." Ryou glared at him and bit his wrist. Bakura dropped him and Ryou ran Bakura following close behind.  
  
I can not change the fact That you're not coming back So depressed I'm your slave  
  
Ryou ran as fast as he could go and hopped over his fence and ran into the woods and Bakura eventually caught him and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Betrayed me you're not the one To be trusted with my love Betrayed me you're not the one Who should be trusted with my love  
  
Ryou struggled to get away as Bakura held him down, "Let GO!" Ryou yelled and Bakura slapped him across the face, "You shut up! You have no right to say that I don't care." "You don't!! DO YOU THINK BEATING ME IS THE ANSWER!!" Ryou yelled outraged as Bakura's hand rose up again he closed his eyes to expect a sting but didn't. He opened one eye to see Malik had just come out of nowhere and had Bakura pinned beneath him. (A/N: Woohoo! Best friend to the rescue!! Malik & Marik: XD) "Run Ryou!" Malik told his friend and Ryou didn't hesitate. He stood and ran as Bakura and Malik rumbled in the dirt.  
  
I had to leave so I could breath I hate to fight that's not what I want You were so true, too good to be true I trusted you and fell apart again  
  
Ryou ran as fast as he could. To get away. Away from Bakura, even his best friend.  
  
Betrayed me you're not the one To be trusted with my love Betrayed me you're not the one Who should be trusted with my love  
  
He stopped a good mile away from Bakura and his friend. He leaned against a tree and looked at the ground and tears started to fall and hit the ground as he heard feet coming close to him he stopped and looked to see Malik walking towards him minus Bakura, "Malik? Where's Bakura?" "He needs time to think." Malik said smirking, "He won't be bothering you for another good millennium." Both teens laughed as Ryou walked over to the slightly taller teen Malik put his arm around Ryou's shoulder and they both started walking away, "So what was going on between you and Bakura?" Ryou asked as Malik smirked again, "Ah, nothing." Ryou looked at his friend and elbowed him, "You know you can tell me." Malik laughed and pushed him away, "You are a pervert you know that?" "Must have been being with Bakura for sixteen years." Ryou said and Malik laughed again, "True. Both of you are pervs." "I heard that." Both teens jumped and turned hearing Bakura's voice and Malik pushed Ryou behind him. (A/N: Aw is the buddy protecting wittle Ryou? Malik: XX shut up... HL: XD! Is there something going on that I need to know about? Malik: -- -whacks HL with the rod- HL: ) "I need to talk to Ryou." "No. Why should he listen to you?" "Move it Ishtar." "No." "--;" "Stop fighting. My God..." Ryou said and both of them looked at him, "Bakura, go die." Malik snickered, "I'm going to live with Malik so you can't touch me." "oo;" "HA!" Malik stuck his tongue out at Bakura who sighed, "Fine, go live with the psychotic freaks. I don't care. I'll just take care of myself." He said and walked away from the two teens. Malik smiled at Ryou who stuck his tongue out at Bakura then jumped on his friends back. Malik laughed and Ryou got down and both walked back to Malik's house hand in hand. (HL: XD!! –dies laughing- Malik & Ryou: OO;; EW!! –run away from each other- HL: XD!!)  
  
Betrayed me you're not the one To be trusted with my love Betrayed me you're not the one Who should be trusted with my love  
  
To fade...  
  
Malik: OO wtf.. Ryou: Oo um...ee HL: -still laughing and has tears rolling down her face- omg!! You two should of seen your faces!!! Marik: -snickers- Malik: XX it's not funny... Ryou: Ee we're just friends damn it HL & Marik: Friends with benefits Ryou & Malik: OO!!!! HL & Marik: XD!! –roll on the floor laughing- Ryou: oo /sweat drop/ Malik: oo;; ok...this never happened Ee Ryou: -nod nod- ee Bakura: -comes downstairs- Ryou: ....... –ignores him- Bakura: -tackles Ryou- Ryou: OO GAH!! –falls flat on his back- ee ow... Malik, Marik, and HL: OO;; HL & Marik: -stop laughing and blink- oo Bakura: -glomps Ryou- Ryou: XX BAKURA!! Can't breathe Ee HL: -- -whacks Bakura with a newspaper- DOWN BOY Bakura: XX Malik: Xx save it for the bedroom HL & Marik: OO MALIK!! Malik: ee whoops... Bakura & Ryou: -- -give death glares at Malik- Malik: ;; heh.. / sweat drop/ Bakura: -- -eye twitches- -- MINE –glomps Ryou again- Ryou: EE HL: -- -grabs a crow bar and whacks Bakura over the head with it- Bakura: -Ko'D- HL: Ryou: XD Poor Bakura Malik: -snickers and puts Bakura on the couch- Bakura: -curls up- HL: aw –throws a blanket over him- Bakura: -snuggles into the blanket sleeping- HL: -whispering- let's let him sleep... Malik, Marik, and Ryou: -nod- Former three and HL: -tip toe upstairs- HL: -walks into the end table- OO O— Malik: OO –puts his hand over her mouth- HL: ;-; Marik & Ryou: Xx –shake heads and go into HL's room and lay on the floor- Malik: -follows- HL: -wiggles eyebrows- hehe R&R I'll be busy with these boys. Ra: OO –smacks forehead- Xx SHE'S KIDDING!! XX 


End file.
